


Lead Me Not

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: To Build a Family in Ineffable Circumstances [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Trans Character, Weird Angel Biology, aziraphale only wants him because hes in heat, dubcon, in relation to heat stuff, the aziraphale/gabriel is mostly on gabriel's side, thematically, trans azriaphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Heaven sends a rutting Gabriel to try to convince Aziraphale to come back to Heaven. Thanks to his biology, Aziraphale is tempted. Crowley isn't about to let his angel go without a fight.





	Lead Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/gifts).



> This takes place in the Ineffable Circumstances universe in terms of worldbuilding, but not in terms of plot. Consider this an au of that series. Also, although there is sexual contact between Gabriel and Aziraphale, there is no sex between them. It's just a bit of groping and frotting. It's labeled dubcon because while Aziraphale does express a physical interest in Gabriel, it is mostly because of his heat. 
> 
> This is for maone, who left such amazing comments on this universe. We had an awesome conversation, and then I saw [this post](http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/post/183578060363/you-know-the-point-in-it-all-comes-back-to-you-by) and got inspired. I hope you like it, and keep an eye out for ditches.

In the entirety of Aziraphale’s six thousand years, give or take a few, no single hour had ever felt this long. “I’ll just be gone for an hour or two,” Crowley had promised. “Just need to pop out for a breather. You’re wearing me out, angel,” he’d teased. At the time, Aziraphale had chuckled. “You sure you’ll be alright?” Crowley had asked. “I can stay.”

Aziraphale had waved him off. “It’s faded a bit. I should be fine for a few hours.” They’d been at it for the better part of the week, and despite not being naturally equipped for it, Crowley had been handling Aziraphale’s waves of heat like a champ. Surely, he deserved a few hours’ break.

It was a mistake. Aziraphale had wrapped up in a robe initially, but now it was on the floor. He lay on the bed, four fingers shoved awkwardly inside him, pressing deep as they could go, but it was nowhere near enough. He was still achingly empty. His head burned, but it was worse in his stomach. Liquid dripped out of him, slick and Crowley’s cum, and his body clenched around his fingers, trying desperately to keep it in. He needed Crowley back, needed _something_ to satisfy the emptiness inside him.

“You smell amazing.”

Aziraphale yelped, diving for the robe and ending up a tangled heap on the floor. He peered up from where he was sprawled, and then stared. He recognized the angel staring back.

He had known Gabriel in Heaven. Gabriel had been his superior, and although Aziraphale had only recently begun to experience a sex drive, he had previously understood some level of desire. Before he and Crowley had come to their Arrangement, before they’d spent so much time together on Earth, that desire had been filled by the archangel, cool and collected and, in human form or otherwise, very handsome. As far as Aziraphale was aware, outside their working relationship, Gabriel had not known he existed.

Gabriel grinned, sauntering a few steps closer. “Poor little Aziraphale,” he said. It would have sounded friendly, if it wasn’t laced with so much heat. “Look at you. Won’t go back to Heaven, too proud to get help, so here you are, sweet and ripe and so desperately in need of a proper knotting.”

“How did…how did you get in?” Aziraphale scrambled upright, drawing the robe around his shoulders in an attempt at modesty. Possibly protection. He flushed.

Gabriel shrugged, as if explaining his lack of adherence to special-temporal boundaries was inconsequential. His grin didn’t falter. It was predatory. “You didn’t really think Heaven was just going to leave you here unchecked, did you? We want you home, Aziraphale. Where you belong. They sent me to convince you.”

“I…” Aziraphale had a retort, but then it faded. The scent had just hit him. Angels and demons, they had a distinct smell, like part of their aura, that humans couldn’t detect. Crowley had told him once that Aziraphale smelled like old books and lightning. Crowley himself smelled like petrol and cinnamon. But Gabriel smelled…

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. He clenched his thighs together as his clit throbbed in response. Before, Gabriel had smelled like ink and matches, but now…now there was something deeper to the smell, like the matches had been lit, and Aziraphale was being drawn towards the flame like a moth. His body screamed at him. This was _Gabriel_ , it said. He can breed you, it said, fill that ache inside. You used to want him. Why not now?

Gabriel closed the distance, so there was less than a foot between them. He tilted his head, like Crowley always did before he nosed along Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale pressed his back against the wall, even as his cunt pulsed, begging him to rub up against the archangel. “You can smell it too, can’t you?” Gabriel reached out. His fingers burned when he took Aziraphale’s hand, pressing it down the line of his suit. Aziraphale gulped back a whimper when it was pressed against the crotch, where he’d been pointedly ignoring the thick bulge. His mouth watered. “You can have it,” Gabriel whispered. “You wouldn’t have to have another angel. I’m an archangel, Aziraphale. The biggest. The most…virile. And I’ve always taken a…special interest in you. Why suffer here alone when you could be bred by one of Heaven’s finest?”

It was tempting. Aziraphale’s hip arched off the wall slightly, before he managed to still them. Gabriel wanted him. Gabriel had always wanted him. So why was Aziraphale still holding back?

“Because he’s not alone.”

The words were icy cold and brimming with hellfire. Crowley leaned against the doorframe, arms folded, fists clenched. The miniscule part of Aziraphale’s mind that was still clear cheered in relief. The rest of him was preoccupied. Guided by blind need, his hand cupped the bulge in Gabriel’s slacks and rubbed it. It felt even larger than it looked.

There was a low groan of satisfaction in Gabriel’s voice when he glanced over his shoulder, grin still firmly in place. “I thought I smelled evil in here.” His grip tightened on Aziraphale’s hand, pressing it down harder. Without his say-so, Aziraphale’s hips jerked again. “Tell me, demon, have you been satisfying him?” Gabriel taunted. “Look at him, so desperate for a real knot. Doesn’t seem like you’re doing very well, does it?”

Crowley faltered. He stared at Aziraphale, who stared back helplessly. His thin threads of control were snapping, one by one in rapid succession, and he was less than a minute away from giving in and begging for Gabriel’s cock. His robe hung open, damp around the hem where it clung to his legs, soaked in his wetness.

When no one else moved, Gabriel snagged Aziraphale’s hip and pulled him flush. Aziraphale gasped and cried out, an involuntary sound of relief, as he was rubbed right up against the archangel. He resisted the urge to swoon.

Crowley bared his teeth. His yellow eyes were flaming. He looked more inhumane than Aziraphale had seen him in ages. “Let. Him. Go.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. He rolled his hips gently against Aziraphale, who melted. “I don’t know,” he said. “What do you think, hmm? You want me to let you go? I could at least take a turn, since your demon seems to need a _break._ ” His voice dropped lower. “I wouldn’t need breaks, Aziraphale. I could fuck you over and over and never get tired of it.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, and then stopped. What was he doing? Gabriel felt good. He felt amazing, actually. He would probably feel even better with his cock actually inside Aziraphale, not just rutting up against him through the archangel’s trousers. But he wasn’t Crowley. Crowley, who Aziraphale loved. Crowley, who had agreed to take care of him, who he had known for 6000 years and who meant more to him than anything on Earth or in Heaven.

Both archangel and demon noticed him falter. Crowley’s face fell, his expression turning from ferocity to disappointment. “Oh,” he said.

Gabriel took a step back, frowning at Aziraphale. “You…want him,” he said slowly. “You could have an archangel, someone who could satisfy you in ways you could never imagine, and you’re not sure because you want _him_. A demon.”

Aziraphale gave a helpless shrug. His body was screaming again, begging to be pressed up against Gabriel again, or else shoved down on the bed and _fucked_.

A moment of understanding dawned on Crowley’s face, and he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder and hauled him backwards, away from Aziraphale, who whimpered at the loss and pressed himself back against the wall. Crowley’s face was inches from Gabriel’s, and much nastier. Gabriel’s grin faded.

“He’ssss. Mine.” The demon hissed. “Sssso you and Heaven can ssssod off.”

Gabriel drew himself up to his full height and glowered down at Crowley. He managed to give the impression of releasing his wings without actually doing it, posturing over the demon. “You really think you can satisfy him?” he taunted. “You don’t think that, sooner or later, he’s going to come running back to Heaven, to me, because one little demon with a fake cock thought he could compare?”

Crowley decked him. It hurt his hand, but it was so satisfying, and although Gabriel was probably much stronger than him, the surprise sent the archangel reeling. “On the bed, angel,” Crowley snapped at Aziraphale, who shook himself out of his stupor long enough to obey, shedding the robe and scrambling onto the mattress. He drew his knee to his chest, staring between the archangel and the demon.

Gabriel recovered and stared at Crowley in shock. He wiped his lip. There was a fleck of blood on it. “You…”

“What part of He’ssss Mine did you not undersssstand?” Crowley shoved the archangel back again. He glanced over his shoulder, and the look in his eye, when Aziraphale met it, was wild. Actually demonic.

His next blow sent Gabriel sprawling, and he planted a foot on the archangel’s chest. “You think I can’t ssssatissssfy him? You think, because Heaven gave you a cock and a knot that you can take better care of him than me? Me?” Between one blink and the next Crowley was abruptly on the bed, clothes miracled away, and Aziraphale startled as Crowley grabbed the back of his neck, shoving him down onto all fours. He moaned and Crowley forced Aziraphale’s knees apart and then shifted his grip to Aziraphale’s curls, yanking him upright so he could look at Gabriel. “You want hissss cock, angel? You think he could ssssatisssfy you better than I could?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered, trying to rut back, but Crowley’s hips were too far. “Please, darling.”

Gabriel stood up. He looked livid, burning with celestial energy. He stalked towards the bed, and his clothes disappeared too. He stopped at the foot, his cock so thick and heavy with blood that it couldn’t stand up all the way, and instead fell forward, pointing directly at Aziraphale’s open, panting mouth. The base was already thickening, the plump beginnings of a knot as big as Crowley’s fist.

“You don’t need the demon, Aziraphale.” When Gabriel spoke, it was not with his human voice, but with the rumble of Heaven behind it. He gripped his cock and squeezed, a dribble of precum leaking out. Aziraphale’s eyes followed it. “He isn’t real. He won’t be able to fill you like a real angel can.”

“Yeah?” Crowley snarled, and suddenly there was something nudging against the crease of Aziraphale’s arse. “What do you think, angel? Doessss that feel real enough for you?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Aziraphale moaned, grinding back. He arched his hips, trying to get the cock lower, between his legs.

Crowley leaned forward farther, biting viciously at the juncture of Aziraphale’s neck. “You think his cock’ssss big enough, angel? You’ve got ssssuch a greedy little cunt. Do you really think what he’ssss got can fill it up? I can be assss big assss you need. I can touch every bit insssside you, can sssstretch and sssshape until I’m a perfect fit, until there issssn’t an inch of you that issssn’t sssstuffed full. Think he can do that?”

“ _No_.” Aziraphale groaned in satisfaction as Crowley directed his cock lower in reward, fucking it between Aziraphale’s thighs. It rubbed against the outer folds of his cunt, teasing him.

Gabriel gripped one of the bedposts so hard, the wood cracked beneath his fingers. “It won’t last,” he growled. “Do you hear me, Aziraphale? It won’t last. You _will_ come back to Heaven, and you will come begging for me.”

Aziraphale shook his head, then cried out as Crowley tugged at his hair. “He won’t come for you,” Crowley said triumphantly. “He’ssss got everything he needssss right here. Issssn’t that right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale agreed earnestly. Gabriel’s scent was still affecting him, still making the ache between his legs all the worse, but it had nothing on the press of Crowley’s cock against him, the feeling of the demon against his back, his hand in Aziraphale’s hair. “Only you, my darling.” He didn’t even care that Gabriel would undoubtedly report to Heaven. If they didn’t know how he felt about Crowley by now, they were all fools.

“Beg me,” Crowley hissed in his ear. He made eye contact with Gabriel, who looked about ready to split the seams of his body and burst into a force of celestial light. “Beg me, angel, to sssstuff you full with my big, fat cock.”

“Fill me, darling,” Aziraphale begged at once, shamelessly. “Stuff me so full I’ll never feel empty again.”

“Beg me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me, _please_. Fuck me until I can’t stand, hard enough that all I can feel is you.”

Crowley bared his teeth at Gabriel, a parody of the archangel’s usual grin. “Beg me,” he said, “to knot you until you’re sssseeing sssstarssss. To pump you so full of my cum that even a _demon_ could knock you up.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale agreed. “Knot me, fill me, _breed_ me, darling, please.”

“Tell me,” Crowley said, keeping direct eye contact with Gabriel, and forcing Aziraphale to look at him too, “that no archangel could ever, _ever_ make you feel as good as I do.”

“No one else,” Aziraphale breathed. “Only you.”

“Good. Boy.” Crowley rewarded him by ploughing into him in one long thrust. Aziraphale cried out in relief, and in a flutter of wings, Gabriel vanished. Crowley snapped his hips, moaning in satisfaction as he pumped himself deep into Aziraphale’s welcoming cunt. Aziraphale clenched down around him, desperate to keep him inside. “Shh,” the demon soothed, in complete contrast to his harsh thrusts. Without the need to posture for his rival, the hissing faded into a croon. “I’m here, angel, I have you. Is it big enough? I can give you more. I can give you as much as you need.”

Actual tears were leaking down Aziraphale’s cheeks. He’d been teased long enough, and he was finally getting what his body was aching for. “Bigger,” he agreed, and moaned as Crowley swelled inside him, not halting his thrusts.

“Amazing,” Crowley panted. “Feels so fucking good when I do that, angel. You get so much tighter around my cock.”

He did it again, and Aziraphale scrabbled backwards, clutching at Crowley’s skin, finding a grip on his shoulder and clinging desperately. “Crowley,” he begged, “darling…”

“Tell me what you need,” Crowley said. “Just say the word, and it’s yours.”

It took Aziraphale a minute to find the words, his breath punched out of him with every one of Crowley’s thrusts. “I want to see your face,” he managed. “Please?”

Crowley stilled, and Aziraphale clenched on instinct. “Please?” he said again. “I want to see you fuck me, darling, I want to feel you inside me and be able to see that it’s you. No one else.”

“Oh, angel,” Crowley breathed. “Hang on.”

Aziraphale nearly cried when Crowley pulled out, but then he was being turned over onto his back, his curls fanning out like a little halo on the pillows. The tenderness in Crowley’s expression, such a sharp contrast from the viciousness he’d levelled against Gabriel, almost made him cry harder.

Crowley shushed him again. “I’ve got you,” he said. He pushed Aziraphale’s legs up, making room for himself between the angel’s thighs, and then gripped his cock. It had to be nearly a foot long, Aziraphale thought – a bit deliriously – and Crowley’s fingers didn’t touch when he circled it. It was _definitely_ larger than Gabriel’s.

Crowley rubbed the head of it against Aziraphale’s folds, pressed just a bit inside, and staring at the angel’s face. It contorted beautifully, and his head fell back against the pillow. He looked utterly debauched. Crowley had never seen a more angelic sight.

“I’ve got you,” he said again, and pushed inside. Aziraphale arched his hips back to meet him, moaning as he was filled again. Crowley grunted, burying himself balls deep in Aziraphale’s cunt and holding himself there. He reached up and stroked a curl out of Aziraphale’s face. “You chose me,” he murmured, with true awe in his voice. “You could have had Heaven, you could have had Gabriel, but you chose me.”

“I haven’t chosen Heaven in a very long time,” Aziraphale answered. He smiled at Crowley, altogether too serenely for someone with a cock inside him. “And I’ll admit there was a time where Gabriel would have tempted me, but he’s not you. He never will be you.” The fire, which had cooled inside him, started to flare up again, and he panted, “Darling?”

Crowley grinned, sharp and feral, and threw Aziraphale’s legs over his shoulders, folding the angel all but in half as he started to pound into him. The angle was different than before, and Aziraphale cried out in surprise as Crowley’s cockhead pressed at something deep inside him. “ _Oh_.”

“ _Fuck,_ yeah,” Crowley snarled. His grip on the angel was near bruising. Aziraphale threw his arms up over his head, clutching at the headboard desperately, nearly crushing his fingers as it slammed against the wall. Crowley’s eyes were slits, his serpentine tongue flicking out of his open mouth as he groaned and panted his pleasure. “Tell me this is good, angel, _fuck_.”

“So good,” Aziraphale moaned.

“Better than he could fuck you?”

“So much better.” Crowley’s cock was a battering ram inside him, forcing itself against the walls of his channel, rubbing up against every sensitive spot and lighting them all on fire. “Don’t stop.”

“You want me to keep fucking you?” Crowley taunted, but it wasn’t cruel. “Good, because I wouldn’t pull out of this cunt if Satan himself came to drag me away. You feel how deep I am inside you, angel? You feel how that tight cunt squeezes around me while I fuck it? It wants me inside, angel, wants me to plough deep and breed you like a little bitch, and I’m gonna.” He groaned as, with half a thought, he started to inflate the knot. “I’m gonna knot myself so deep that it’s not gonna matter if I’m an angel or a demon. Gonna come until you’re bursting with it, until you’ve got no choice but to get knocked up, you hear me?”

Aziraphale nodded as best he could. Folded up as he was, he had no leverage, but that didn’t stop him from rocking back against the thrusts, his body begging for the knot tugging at the walls of his channel every time Crowley fucked it in and out. “Please,” he whimpered. “Knot me, darling, breed me.”

Crowley screwed his hips, dragging the swelling knot against Aziraphale’s walls. “You feel that? Feels so fucking good, so fucking tight. Gonna knot your cunt and breed you, angel. Gonna give you what you need, I promise.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale moaned.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley moaned. “Shit, I’m gonna come.” His thrusts grew shorter but no less desperate, grinding the knot inside the angel, trying to lock it inside. “Aziraphale…”

Aziraphale grabbed for the demon, dragging him forward until he could clash their lips together, messy and uncoordinated, and Crowley cried out as Aziraphale sank his teeth into Crowley’s lower lip, locking his ankles around the demon’s waist and shoving him forward. The knot popped, and Crowley started to come.

Aziraphale panted and clenched, helped Crowley drag it out, milking as much out of him as he could. Crowley’s eyes were closed, and the sound he was making was close to mewling, although Aziraphale would never tell him that. His hips twitched against Aziraphale’s arse, responding to the rippling of Aziraphale’s passage.

“Mmm,” Aziraphale hummed. “So good.” He hadn’t come, but that didn’t matter. Crowley always made sure he did eventually, and the pulses of cum inside him cooled the fires. “So very good, my darling. So much better than him.” He pet Crowley’s hair, and the demon whimpered. “That’s it. You feel so good inside me.”

“I need…I need to stop. Sss…sensitive.”

“Just a little bit more?” Aziraphale coaxed. He’d take everything he could get from Crowley. “A little bit more, I know.” When a tear leaked from the demon’s eye, he wiped it away with his thumb and murmured, “You can stop now.” He took Crowley’s hand and pressed it against his stomach. “You filled me up so well.”

He knew Crowley must be incredibly sensitive, but the demon smiled anyway. He took a moment to settle and catch his breath, and then asked, “How do you feel? Was that alright?”

Aziraphale nearly laughed. “It was excellent. Possibly the best so far.” He carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “I like you when you’re possessive.”

Crowley’s grip on him tightened a fraction. “Couldn’t lose you,” he mumbled. He cleared his throat. “I know…in Heaven…they could take proper care of you.”

“What do you call this, then?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. Now that he was clear-headed, the heat temporarily abated, he was feeling much better, except for the part of him that felt foolish for being tempted by Gabriel when he already had such a wonderful, caring lover.

Crowley blushed. “It’s like you said,” Aziraphale continued. “No one, not even Gabriel, could take care of me like you do.” He smiled sweetly.

“Speaking of taking care of you,” Crowley said sheepishly. “How about we do that now, hmm?” He reached a hand between them.

Aziraphale stopped it. “Later,” he said. “I’d like to lay here awhile with you, if that’s alright.”

Crowley stared at him. A slow smile spread across his face, and he nodded. “Alright. Whatever you want.”

And what Aziraphale wanted – not what his body wanted, not what Heaven expected him to want, what he himself truly wanted – was Crowley.


End file.
